Model Suit Gunpla Extreme vs.
Model Suit Gunpla Extreme vs. is a 3D fighting game and a spinoff to the Gundam VS. series of fighting games. It is published by Namco Bandai Games and released for arcades in April 2014. Gameplay Model Suit Gunpla Extreme Vs. retains the trademark gameplay of previous installments of the Gundam Vs. series, with a few adjustments and changes. During a standard arcade battle, each team is given a resource meter of 6000 points; when a mobile suit is shot down, its cost is deducted from the meter, and the first team to hit 0 loses. Each mobile suit costs 3000, 2500, 2000, or 1500 points, with higher cost machines being more powerful while cheaper machines are much weaker. Gameplay makes use of four primary buttons: Shoot, Melee, Jump, and Search. There are also three sub-commands used by pressing Shoot and Melee (Sub-Weapon), Shoot and Jump (Special Shooting) and Melee and Jump (Special Melee). In addition to these, machines can have two different charge attacks, activated by holding the Shoot or Melee button until a meter on the ammunition display fills. Playable Units Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E Stage: Wasaobi High School Garden BGM: "UNISONIA" by TRUE, "Orpheus" by Mamoru Miyano Seigfried Drei *CB-001.5E 1.5 Gundam Eirene (w/Arios Gundam Sigma and Reborns Gundam "Izanami" assists (Elizabeth)/Gundam F91 Blue Destiny assist (Alexandra)) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Elizabeth Kennedy (CV: Youko Hikasa) ***Alternate Pilot: Alexandra Metzger (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro) *MBF-02+EW454F/A Strike Rouge Ootori "Aphrodite" (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Elizabeth Kennedy *AGE-FXC Gundam AGE-FX Cosmos (w/Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Valiant and Sinanju Zwei assists) (Maxi Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Elizabeth Kennedy *RX-0/V Unicorn Gundam Valiant (Starts off with Full Armor equipment in Maxi Boost) (Arcade Unlock) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Shizuka Amane (CV: Ai Kayano) ***Alternate Pilot: Jin Yamazaki (Maxi Boost) (CV: Yuki Kaji) *SMX-107 Bawoo Zwei **Cost: 1500 **Pilot: Alexandra Metzger *MSN-06Z Sinanju Zwei **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Alexandra Metzger *FA-78/C Full Armor Gundam Corvine (w/Psycho Zaku Kisaragi assist) (Maxi Boost; Arcade Unlock) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Douglas Pereira *GNW-X08 Gundam Throne Acht (w/Gundam Deathscythe Agnus assist) (Full Boost; Arcade Unlock) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Ryo Mushisaiya (CV: Nobuhiko Okamoto) *XXXG-01D2/A Gundam Deathscythe Agnus (w/Gundam Throne Acht assist) (Full Boost; Arcade Unlock) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Jin Yamazaki *SDMS-01CK Gundam Kurenai Legilis (w/Gundam AGE-FX Cosmos assist) (Maxi Boost; Arcade Unlock) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Ashley Zimmerman (CV: Juri Kimura) Albatross Signas *AGN-X07/S Arios Gundam Sigma **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Ash Kennedy (CV: Mamoru Miyano) ***Alternate Pilot: Marie Harmon (Maxi Boost) (CV: Kaori Nazuka) *RGZ-95/IZ ReZEL "Izanagi" (Full Boost) **Cost: 1500 **Pilot: Ash Kennedy *AGN-X0000/7SGE 00 Gundam Seven Sword G "Excalibur" (w/Gundam AGE-3 Nebula and Chaos Blitz Gundam assists) (Maxi Boost; Arcade Unlock) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Ash Kennedy *F91BD Gundam F91 Blue Destiny **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Jake Zimmerman (CV: Junichi Suwabe) *GAT-X207E Chaos Blitz Gundam (Full Boost; Arcade Unlock) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Jake Zimmerman *AMS-00S Stark Thielva (w/RGZ-95/IZ ReZEL "Izanagi" assist) **Cost: 1500 **Pilot: Aoi Shiroyama (CV: Yui Horie) *AGE-3N Gundam AGE-3 Nebula (w/00 Gundam Seven Sword G "Excalibur" assist) (Full Boost) - Wear System (Fortress, Orbital) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Aoi Shiroyama *RX-105E Ξ Gundam Eirene (Full Boost) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Monica Pereira (CV: Kana Hanazawa) *ASMF-X42V Destiny Gundam "Valvrave" **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Xavier Dunn (CV: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) *AGX-9900S-DV Gundam X Serenity Divider (Full Boost) **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Serina Arikawa (CV: Haruka Tomatsu) Rising Ravens *CB-000XG/C-IZ Reborns Gundam "Izanami" **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Shino Kennedy (CV: Sachika Misawa) *XM-X1/K Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kusanagi **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Hitomi Amane (CV: Ayana Taketatsu) *NRX-0/Va Unicorn Gundam 02X Banshee Valkyrie (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Hitomi Amane *NZ-666X Kshatriya Necro **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Chiaki Shimokawa (CV: Saori Hayami) *RX-78GP03-EP Gundam "Epigeneium" (Full Boost) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Rumiko Kanzaki (CV: Kanae Itō) *RX-0(N)/IZ Unicorn Gundam 02I Banshee Norn "Izanagi" (Maxi Boost; Arcade Unlock) **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Rumiko Kanzaki *XXXG-I0W1 Wing Gundam Icarus **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Madison Cruz (CV: Chika Anzai) *RRMS-03P Psycho Zaku Kisaragi (Maxi Boost; Arcade Unlock) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Marie Harmon Vanguard Stargaze *VSMF-X20A/G Strike Freedom Gundam "Geass" (w/Zaku II Grau and Gundam Delta Kai Vermillion assists) **Cost: 2500/3000 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Maribelle Takizawa (CV: Aki Toyosaki) *ASCMS-001X/V Gundam Delta Kai Vermillion (Full Boost; Arcade Unlock) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Asami Shiroyama & Daisuke Shiroyama (CV: Kanako Kondo & Tetsuya Kakihara) *RX-78GP02A-SO Gundam "Solanaceae" (Arcade Unlock) **Cost: 2000/2500 (Maxi Boost) **Pilot: Melissa Zimmerman (CV: Kana Hanazawa) *Additional Characters: Ms. Sumeragi (CV: Yoko Honna), Mr. Marcenas (CV: Daisuke Namikawa), Hanako Shiroyama (CV: Chiwa Saito), Samantha Dunn (CV: Kana Hanazawa), Alicia Amitrano (CV: Nanami Kashiyama) Build Fighters - The Runaway *AGE-FXBC Gundam AGE-FX Black Comet **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Tsukasa Akashi (CV: Kouki Uchiyama) *AMPY-000BC The Duraga Gundam Black Comet **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Tsukasa Akashi *RMS-192MB ZM Black Rock **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Tsukasa Akashi *AMPY-000L The Duraga Gundam Ciel **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Ciel Longhaim (CV: Kitamura Eri) *RX-178-7 7th Gundam Mk-II **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Narega Togami (CV: Rika Koyama) *GU-0/SSRAC Gundam CED Splendor **Cost 2000 **Pilot: Sheryl Bes (CV: Haruka Tomatsu), Tsukasa Anema Gundam Build Fighters Exchange Stage: Cafe Side 7 Arena BGM: "INFINITY" by BACK-ON, "Preserved Roses" by T.M. Revolution Blue Helix *RGM-96X/JSB SWAT Jesta **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Jonathan Stratford *MBF-P0RT Gundam Astray Tempest Frame **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Jessica Laurel *RGM-87REC GM Spyglass **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Hikaru Ueda *MSN-008XNT Cyclone Gundam Delta + Variable Equipment Packs (Typhoon, Tornado and Hurricane Loadouts) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Jessica Laurel *GN-P03-Re3JSB Gundam Astray Black Frame Specter (DLC) **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Jonathan Stratford *ZGMF-X50SR/JSB Azure Destiny Gundam **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Jonathan Stratford *MSN-06S-ν2 Crimson ν Stein **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Jessica Laurel *GN-002/AR Gundam Dynames l'Arsenale **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Hikaru Ueda Team Cyclone *MSZ-006-3αT Zeta Gundam Thunder **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Kara Hackett *MSZ-006-3βH Zeta Gundam Hail **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Levi de Wilker *MSZ-006-3γTe Zeta Gundam Tempest **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Sophie Myna Gundam Build Fighters V Team Dark Hound *TRX-94DH ν Gundam Dark Hunter **Cost: 2500 **Pilot: Ryota Kurami *GNX-612/I Incursio GN-X **Cost: 2000 **Pilot: Layla Sato *XM-X2/BP Crossbone Gundam Black Pearl **Cost: 3000 **Pilot: Kotori Kurami Boss Units Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E *RX-78GP03-EP Gundam "Epigeneium" + "Dendrobium Orchis" (Full Boost) **Pilot: Rumiko Kanzaki *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam (Embody-infused) **Pilot: Monica Pereira Build Fighters - The Runaway *XXXG-01DWR Deathscythe White Rock **Pilot: Sheryl Bes Category:Games